Always
by pinkistaz
Summary: [MikanXNatsume] [EDITED!] She would be always willing to help him… no matter what…Oneshot!


**Always**

**Summary: **She would be always willing to help him… no matter what… NxM Oneshot!

-

-

-

**Always**

-

-

-

-

-

It's been two years since I came to this academy. I'm really enjoying my stay here. They were all treating me nicely. And with that, I'm so happy. Who would've thought that the no-star and the trouble maker student before would have made many friends? Hotaru had been nicer to me even though she still shots me with her baka gun. That's okay! As long as Hotaru's here beside me, there's no problem! Ruka was also the same. He still had been a good friend of mine. He would always help me with my problems. And as for Natsume? He still calls me by my nickname that he made himself. Can't he call me by my real name?! Whatever. But he's been one of my close friends here. Whenever he's in his good mood, he teaches me some of our lessons that I didn't understand. He explained it all to me patiently.

I wish all of them will be always like that.

_Sigh, s_tudents were already sleeping, I supposed. I looked at my wristwatch which was given to me by Narumi-sensei for my birthday last year.It tells five to eleven. I really do hope Jinno-sensei wouldn't catch me here. It's just I can't sleep. So I decided to take a walk and sit under this tree for a while. Well, I-

_Wait._

I just heard a faint noise. I whirled my head and gazed at my back. It's… pretty dark on that area. I swallowed painfully. There would be no ghosts here, right? Youchi's not here. So it's impossible. Being a brave girl,(well, I just know I'm brave!) I walked towards the source of the faint noise.

I took a deep breath and asked into no one in particular.

"Is someone there?"

No response.

"Youichi?"

No response.

After a while, I heard someone moaned. As if someone's in pain. I looked around and suddenly, my eyes caught something- or rather someone. I rubbed my eyes. I gasped as I recognized the person who was lying on the ground. It's Natsume. I noticed his bleeding hands that were balled into a tight fist and I also noticed a few scratches on his neck.

I knelt down and shook him gently. I don't know but my chest seems to beat really fast, I really don't know. Maybe I'm really scared when I see my friends looked like this.

"Natsume." I whispered. "Are you alright?"

He groaned. I knew it. He's probably made another dangerous mission. I remember, there was a time that he told me something about Persona. That guy who gives him missions. That damn guy who doesn't even care whenever he got hurt. That guy who is so cruel and bad and bad and bad and bad and bad!

"Natsume," I called out again. "Come on. Wake up."

He managed to open his right eye and looked up at me. A small smile appeared from my lips.

"Polka." He whispered. Ugh, if only I can smack you now Natsume. Pull his shiny hair, punch his fucking handsome face, kick his sides, slap his smooth cheeks, burn him alive, make him my slave, cut off his ears, nose, arms and legs!

I took a deep sigh. On this situations, I shouldn't think about these things. First of all, I should help him. yeah, that's it.

"Come, I'll help you to walk." I said while helping him to stand up. "I'll treat your wounds once we reach your room."

-

I finished bandaging up his wounds a while ago. And now, I was sitting beside his bed while waiting patiently for him to wake up. Natsume, I'm sorry I can't protect you from that Persona. If I could only protect all of my friends,

"Please be okay." I murmured silently. Moments after, I drifted into a deep slumber and proceeds to the world of dreams…

_**Her dream:**_

_-_

_Dark. She hardly sees her surroundings from the faint light coming from the moon._

_W-Where am I? Mikan observed her surroundings. Trees, tall grasses, dark sides._

_I'm in the northern forest? She looked around to see if anyone was there. Unfortunately, it seems that she's only one who's been there. _

_Mikan ran and ran, hoping to see somebody who can help her. She stopped when she saw a familiar image of a person. With no hesitations, she approached him rapidly._

'_Natsume!' She called out. She can see Natsume walking towards the black part of the forest. _

'_Natsume!!' She called again, louder. But he seems not to hear her since he's not looking back and continues to walk. It's like she can't reach him. with this, she ran faster. She can almost touch his back but when she tried to grab his shoulders, very slowly, he started to fade away._

_Her eyes began to well up. 'Natsume, don't go!!!' She begged. She shut her eyes tightly and…_

_A large red light appeared around her. She looked at her hands and to Natsume. _

_Mikan patted dry her eyes using her sleeves._

_Natsume finally looked back at her. But it only made the things worst for her._

_Her eyes grew wide when she saw his lifeless and dull eyes looked at her. His whole skin became paler than before. She tried to touch his face and arms, but as she touched them, she can't tell what she feels. 'Cold.' Was all can she says for now. If she can describe him, she'll compare him into a walking corpse. _

'_No.' _

_Mikan shook her head and looked at her hands again which is still covered on a red light. She grabbed Natsume's collar and began to yell._

'_Natsume, you bastard! Where do you think you're going??!!' They were now looking face to face with each others. _

_He didn't response. She slapped his cheek but still, he didn't respond._

_She began to cry and gently put her arms around his neck. He didn't move a muscle. She cried harder and pulled him closer, not wanting to let go. _

_Her chest beats faster this time. She's becoming more worried than before. _

'_Why? Why??!!!' She hates to see one of her friends look like this. She hates to see __**him**__ like this. She hates it._

_Her crying stopped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She heard him whispered, "Polka,"_

_Mikan pulled away slowly and tried to look up at him. His eyes turned into its normal features again. She sighed in relief but resumed crying._

'_Stop crying,' he ordered offhandedly. _

'_I-I c-can't help it.' She murmured silently. Her sobs became louder. She heard him sigh._

'_I said stop crying. I hate it.' Natsume thundered. All of his features were now turning back to normal._

'_It's j-just I'm so happy to see you back into normal.' She hiccupped. _

_His left eye twitched in annoyance. He didn't like her previous statement. But he didn't pull away._

'_I'm definitely normal everyday, thank you.' He snapped. _

_Mikan opened her mouth to retort back but was surprised to Natsume's next actions._

_He gently pulled her a bit away from his body to be able to look at her eyes. His face softened. Suddenly, he bent down a little and lifted his right hand and started to wipe away her tears from her eyes by his thumb._

_She blushed furiously. _

'_You're so annoying.' He smirked, still caressing her face._

'_Why you-'_

_She didn't get any chance to finish her sentence since Natsume pulled her into another embrace. She smiled a little. Having him around her makes her feel like everything was… perfect. _

_**PERFECT.**_

_She buried her face to his hard chest. His arms embraced her tighter, ready to squeeze her to death._

'_Don't scare me again.' She warned him. _

'_Hn.' _

_She took a few steps back. A large smile brightens up her beautiful face._

'_Let's go, Natsume.' She took his left hand but before she says another word, Natsume turned his back to her and walk away from her again._

'_Natsume?' A small frown formed to her forehead. Natsume resumed walking, faster than this time. And as the seconds passed by, he faded without saying any words._

-

"Natsume?!" I yelled and panted as I help myself up. That dream was totally scary for me.

"Nats-"

"You're awake, I see." A familiar voice said. I whirled my head and found myself staring straightly at his intimidating eyes. There he was, sitting comfortable on his chair near the bed. He was holding a cup of coffee on his right hand and sipped it. And on his left hand, he was holding a newspaper.

"You slept like a pig." He commented when I stayed silent.

There was silence as we looked at each other. There was some time before his words registered in my mind. Then,

"Say what, you bastard!" I yelled and try to bite his nose but failed since he already made a small fire (because he doesn't want to burn his room, of course.) between me and him, actually, between his face and mine.

"Jeez, polkadots." He looked at me with an annoyed expression. "You don't need to shout."

"I can do whatever I want!" I yelled stubbornly. I pointed him before crossing y arms. I smirked, "Mind your own business."

"Yeah, you can do whatever you want only when you're inside _your_ territory," He said arrogantly, still smirking. "But, unfortunately, you're in _my_ territory. So there are some rules here to be followed."

Argh, Natsume will be always Natsume. No matter what.

After that, I remembered all about last time, when I found him. I placed the back of my hand on his forehead to examine his body temperature. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," he shrugged and continued to read the newspaper.

"Well?" I stared at him patiently, expecting to hear his great 'thank you', to hear him say how great I am, how pretty I am, how kind-heated person I am, how-

"Well what?" he raised a perfect brow while acting like nothing serious happened to him last night.

"Do you want to say something?!" I yelled again. This guy's just so impossible!!

He glared at me and said, "I told you, one of the rules here were to be quiet. Didn't I tell you that long, long ago?

I ignored his previous statement and continued to point him. "A simple thank you would be nice!" ugh, this guy's really getting to my nerves!

He shrugged and took another sip from his coffee before saying, "Fat chance."

"Argh! You're so mean!!!!!!"

"Whatever."

Suddenly, the image of him walking away from me flashed into my mind.

"Natsume?"

"…"

"Natsume,"

"What now?" he snapped. When I became silent, he looked at me and narrowed his eyes. He put down his newspaper. "What?"

"I-I dreamt about you and-"

"You're dreaming of me? Wow, that's news to me." He stated sarcastically.

"Be serious!" I snapped. "As I was saying, the dream was kinda scary because it's like, ugh… how to say this… you're walking towards the darkest part of the northern forest. And after a while, you started fading before my eyes."

I'm angry to myself that I can't even control my tears for flowing out non-stop. My shoulders were shaking already. I put my hands to cover my eyes. After a brief moment, I felt his hands patted my head like a father.

"Stop crying." He ordered. That was exactly what he told me in my dream. I tried to stop but I can't. "S-sorry. I'm just afraid that one day, that incident will come."

He sat next to me and put his arms around my waist. "There's no way that would be happen."

A small smile appeared on my lips. Carefully, I looked up to him. "I know, I know. Arrogant guys like you don't die that easily, ne?"

This time he allowed a wicked smirk to unfurl on his face, getting up, he said. "You're over reacting."

Her eyes widen. "What did you say?!" she picked her favorite pair of flip-flops and threw it to him but before it reach his head, her most ultimate favorite thing that Hotaru gave her last Christmas burned down.

"You bastard!" she yelled. "You don't need to burn it!"

Natsume turned his head to the side. He walked towards the door and opened it so wide. Mikan frowned and began to walk also.

"Where do you think you're going? Leaving me alone inside your stupid room is a bad thing, you know."

He narrowed his eyes. "Who told you I'm going to leave you inside my room? Knowing you, you'll just make many troubles here."

Mikan ignored his statement. "Where are you going then?"

"**We're **going." He said coolly.

"Eh? To where?"

Natsume looked away. "Since Ruka was busy doing something, you'll go with me to the central town."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. Wow, it's been a while since we went there!

"Hn. Fix yourself first. Go."

"Okay!"

-

-

"Oh. Sorry ma'am, but it's already sold out." Said the vendor while patting his face dry with his handkerchief.

"What did you just say??!!!" I yelled angrily. The vendor seems to be totally scared because of my sudden outburst. The other people that were around began to stare at us. I don't care.

"I'm really sorry ma'am." The vendor said weakly.

I pouted. I want fluff puff!!!!! I want fluff puff!!! I want-

"Oi." Natsume called behind me. "Stop yelling."

"But I want-"

I was cut off when Natsume suddenly stuffed a piece of fluff puff inside my mouth. Wait; did I just say fluff puff?! I quickly chewed it and stared at him.

"Oh my God," I screamed as he handed me box of fluff puff. "Thank you!!!"

"Hn." He shrugged and resumed to read his manga.

I pointed at the nearest bench and said, "Lets it these there."

He nodded and followed me behind.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Natsume,"

"What do you want?" he shot me a death glare. Well, sorry but there's nothing you can do to ruin my day today.

"What if Persona asked you to do the most dangerous mission, will you do it?"

"…"

I smiled. "Do you really care to your friends?"

"You sure are asking a lot today." He muttered.

"Do you?"

"All of you are important to me, okay? Don't ask stupid questions again." He snapped darkly.

But instead of being scared, I snickered. "As expected. Again, thank you."

I knew that this is the sign of his gratitude. I turned to him and gave him a peck on his right cheek.

He actually looked a bit shock. But he recovered quickly. "Whatever." He looked away.

I was busy eating that I didn't notice his slight smile that was plastered across his cheeks.

-

-

_Since then, I promised to myself not to leave his side to make him feel I'm always here to help him._

-

-

**a/n: review plz. I really need it. **


End file.
